


Take My Hand

by GreenSaplingGrace



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cloud Strife Needs a Hug, Cloud Strife Whump, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Heavy Petting, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Massages, Prompt Fill, Puppy Zack Fair, Sappy, This Is the Softest Shit I Ever Wrote, Touch-Starved, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, Zack Fair Needs a Hug, Zack Fair Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSaplingGrace/pseuds/GreenSaplingGrace
Summary: Cloud is lonely. He wants his boyfriend back and he's getting more touch-starved by the minute. Queue Cuddles & Snuggles & Everything Nice.Zack knows how to take care of his boyfriend. Sort of. Or maybe his boyfriend knows how to take care of him.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759225
Comments: 12
Kudos: 184





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I can’t sleep, you’ve been gone too long” / “We could...take a nap together?”  
> With: Touch Starved, Angst, Whump, Cold!Awkward!Cloud & Super Loving!Caring! BF Zack.

“So I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Oh yeah! You know it, babe. I’ll be there bright and early so we can have breakfast together. Or even better... _brunch._ ”

“Okay, have a safe flight.”

“I will! Love you bunches. Bye!”

Zack hangs up first, and the snick of the call ending is the only sound in Cloud’s apartment for a long time. He’s smiling, he knows. The sort of wide, goofy smile Zack would pinch his cheeks for. That only ever shows for others on the rarest of occasions.

Cloud goes to bed happy that night, surrounded by Zack’s scent. Content and buried in a mound of covers he knows Zack will be hogging come tomorrow. The thought is a strangely comforting one, and he falls asleep with his smile still in place. Dreaming of radiant blue eyes and a smile like sunshine.

The next morning, Zack isn’t there.

He doesn’t come home for days.

\---

It begins with the delays. Small ones. Easy to miss. Zack’s missions start to last just a bit too long. Going on for one too many days. Cloud hates it, of course, and Zack says he does too, but they aren’t so codependent they can’t handle some minor changes in the schedule. So it never becomes too much of a problem.

Then Zack starts to get called out on his off days. Leaving in the middle of meals and parting from Cloud’s embrace in the dead of night.

It’s harder, then, for Cloud to ignore it. When it encroaches on their lives and their peace and happiness. Yet he can’t bring himself to mention it. Can’t even think of causing discontent when they already have so little time together.

The thing is, Zack is ecstatic about his extra time on jobs. He says it means he’s important and indispensable. That he could get a promotion. That his superiors are finally ( _”finally,_ Cloud!”) respecting his talent.

Cloud knows Zack loves him, but Zack loves his work too. More than anything. Infinitely more than Cloud.

So he doesn’t say a thing.

Then three months pass. Six months. A _year._ With worse and worse schedules and a steady rise of tension. Which only gets worse with each day that passes.

Until, finally, Zack calls home two weeks after he should have been back already, and says he needs to stay even longer.

“I’m sorry, Cloud,” he sighs, and he genuinely does sound sorry, but there’s an upbeat tone to it as well. He’s clearly excited to be doing this job - to be getting this opportunity - and Cloud feels guilty for even thinking of robbing him of that.

Cloud swallows down the selfish urge to demand Zack come home. He pushes it all aside and bites his lip, ducking his head closer to the speaker until his lips brush against it. He tries not to think about Zack’s missing warmth at his side. Soft lips and gentle touches. Kind words whispered in his ear, feather light fingers through his hair.

Cloud’s skin aches.

“It’s fine,” he finally mumbles, voice raw. It must be too low for Zack to hear, though, because he continues on in that chipper voice like nothing’s happened

“You’re going to have to sleep alone again tonight. But I promise, once I get back we’ll spend all day in bed! I’m make you breakfast. Breakfast in bed like the prince you are, Cloud. It’s just...just for tonight...” He trails off like he’s going to apologize, but he doesn’t, and the conversation goes dead for a moment as Cloud stews.

He grits his teeth against the urge to bite out a reply. Beats down the ache and the need and doesn’t say _I can’t sleep, you’ve been gone too long,_ because that would be selfish and immature and Cloud is past all of that. He’s a better person now. A good one.

He _is._

Zack loves this job, he reminds himself.

Zack is happy.

That’s all that matters.

“It’s fine, Zack. Stay safe.” He pauses for a beat, but Zack doesn’t say anything in response. “I love you,” he continues, voice low, and he doesn’t know if Zack heard him this time, either.

Cloud hangs up the phone first.

He doesn’t go to bed at all that night. Drinking well into the morning.

\---

_“...Cloud.”_

There’s a weight on his shoulder, heavy and uncomfortable, and Cloud hums with agitation, batting it away.

“Cloud...” a voice says, muffled through the the mash of pillows against this ear, “hey, are you awake?”

“‘S mornin’“ he grumbles, nuzzling forcefully into the plush down. It isn’t warm enough or sturdy enough. Isn’t _Zack_ enough. It just isn’t _enough,_ and it leaves him whimpering pitifully, fighting another hand off with weak movements. “Go ‘way.”

There’s a sigh, quiet and disappointed, that makes Cloud huff into the blankets. He tugs them up spitefully until they reach his forehead.

“It’s five in the afternoon, Cloud, and - ugh. You smell. Have you been drinking?!”

“Fuck off.” Cloud’s had enough of disembodied voices for one liftime, thanks.

Although he supposes it’s not entirely disembodied if it has hands. A dismembered hand demon, perhaps?

“What are you mumbling about under there?” The ghost says, and it’s more amused now, loud enough to make Cloud’s head throb. He whines in protest and curls into a ball. Tries to keep as much warmth as possible, alone under the cold covers.

“I want Zack,” he mumbles groggily, “go...go ‘way. I don’t want you.”

“It is me, Cloud,” the ghost lies, sounding almost sad about it, and Cloud hates it with a burning passion for making him feel hope. His eyes sting and he clenches them shut, burrowing even further into the empty sheets.

They smell like nothing.

“Hey,” a soft voice whispers, close enough to make breaths curl light and ticklish across the back of his neck. “Cloud, I’m so sorry. It really is me.”

“Stop.”

“It is. It is. I’m so, so sorry. Cloud, I’m so sorry. Hey...” Fingers inch up the back of Cloud’s neck, burning a trail over his skin, and this time he doesn’t protest it. Doesn’t have the energy to.

This is a dream, he thinks. Maybe he should just let it happen. Maybe...maybe he can pretend, and not be so...so tired. For just a few seconds.

He hums as the fingers brush his scalp, pulling at his hair, tugging patiently through the thick tangles.

“You’re a mess,” Fake Zack says.

“Shut up.”

There’s a weak chuckle. “As you wish.”

Another hand comes to drag across his cheek, and he whines at the contact, pressing into it thoughtlessly. He has a second of doubt - of _shame_ \- for acting that way. For not being strong. For being so selfish. But this is a dream, he reminds himself.

Dreams are for weakness.

“Hey, hey....hey” Fake Zack says after only a moment of silence, and Cloud thinks he’s certainly nailed the annoying parts. This ghost deserves a raise. Or is it a dream demon. Both?

“I think I’ll make you pancakes.” Padded fingertips roll across his scalp, pressing into the aches, massaging rhythmically, and the pain washes away.

Cloud groans. Sighs and tilts his head into it, desperate, and the fingers spread out in response, sliding soothingly. Palms meet his skin, chilled and refreshing against the inflamed heat. Petting gently until Cloud’s entire body is limp with pleasure, moans practically turning to purrs as he lays content and happy.

“Hmm...I’ve missed this.” The breath comes back again, carrying with it soft, gentle lips. They press to his forehead, a stray touch brushing back Cloud’s insistent, irritating bangs and pinning them away with a firm touch. “I’ve missed you,” the voice continues, kissing his forehead again.

Cloud lets himself sink into it completely, mind lulling. He turns his face to the other, but doesn’t dare to open his eyes for fear of it all disappearing on him.

The breath that hits him this time around is cool and deliberate, blowing gently across his forehead. Cooling him down and letting him rest. Cloud sighs, mind going blissfully dark, and sees Zack’s loving smile against the red backdrop of the blocked out sun. Sees adoring eyes and happy wrinkles. Hands of ginger, delicate touches, like he’s holding the world in the palm of his hands.

“Breakfast in bed,” Zack mumbles against his skin, lips meeting his cheek and then his chin, biting there gently. Cloud huffs, blinking his eyes open.

“I thought it was noon?”

“Well, exceptions can be made for our Very Important Princes.” Cloud snorts. “And besides, breakfast for dinner is a classic. Everybody loves breakfast food!” Zack’s grin is cheesy and wide, and he winks exaggeratedly. “Even you.”

Cloud says nothing, frown returning as he glances away. “What about your job?”

“Wasn’t important!” Zack chirps, fingers still carding through Cloud’s hair. Zack blows across his forehead again and Cloud closes his eyes. He tries to relax, but the discontent is slowly bubbling to the surface. He tenses and reopens them. Just a slit to see Zack’s smug grin.

Ugh.

“This was important, Zack. You said so.”

“I did, didn’t I?” He doesn’t look at all worried about it.

“You could get in trouble-” and Cloud would know. He used to work in the same circles, back before the breakdown and the therapy and the stay at home order - “You could lose your job.”

“Nah.”

Cloud narrows his eyes. “No?” he challenges, lips thinning, and Zack finally pulls away, wincing. Taking something seriously for once in his damn life.

“You’re more important to me than some stupid job, Cloud.”

The words are unexpected, catching Cloud completely off guard. His heart pangs, eyes prickling, and he has to quickly twist around to hide his face. He swallows down the lump in his throat and says nothing.

“I’m serious,” Zack murmurs, and his voice is relaxed but not cheery. Tone even. “But if you’re really worried...you’ll be happy to know I got promoted.”

“What?! Promoted?!” Cloud sits up, wiping at his eyes furiously. “But that’s - you - that’s...good. Great. Why didn’t you say anything? It - Congratu-”

“To director!”

Cloud freezes. Waits for a beat of silence as the words sink in and Zack doesn’t laugh at the joke.

Then the anger bubbles over. “A DESK JOB?!”

Zack rears back, eyes wide and hands raised in surrender. “Whoa there, pony. Now let’s just-”

“Don’t call me that,” Cloud threatens, expression closing off.

Zack sucks in a breath through his teeth, laughing shakily, and runs a frantic hand through his hair. “I thought you’d be happy,” he says weakly, “because it’s...after everything, you know.”

Cloud didn’t think it was possible for him to get any tenser, but his muscles _hurt_ with how taut he is. “So it’s my fault?”

“No! That’s not what I was saying.” Zack looks harried, now. Springy in that way he gets when he’s nervous but he doesn’t know what to do about it. If he should leave or keep pushing. And Cloud hates that he can read that so well. That he can’t keep hold of the anger. He grits his teeth and stares sideways at the wall, distancing himself, and he can practically hear Zack’s heart drop, deflating like his strings have been cut.

Damned puppy.

“I just wanted to be with you.”

Cloud scowls. “I didn’t ask for this.”

“Well maybe that’s the problem.”

He blinks, peering suspiciously at the space behind Zack out the corner of his eyes. “What?”

“You didn’t...you didn’t say anything.”

“I’m not like that.”

“Like what?!” Zack explodes, and Cloud jumps, eyes widening. He turns to see Zack before can help himself, fingers twitching with the need to comfort, to help in some way as he sees the large, distraught eyes and sad frown.

“Like a boyfriend?” Zack demands, biting his lip with frustration. He exhales loudly. “A _partner?_ You’re allowed to feel things, you know. Hell, I do!”

“Cloud, did you ever think that I missed you too?” Zack deflates again, ducking his head, and Cloud instantly misses his beautiful eyes. No matter how distraught they’d looked. “I...didn’t want to say anything.”

And isn’t that funny? Cloud hadn’t wanted to, either.

Zack shuffles. He fidgets with the skin around his nails and picks at it aggressively. Until Cloud finally can’t help it anymore, reaching out to take Zack’s hands in his own. He studiously doesn’t say anything, looking down at their interlocking fingers for a moment.

Zack’s tense too, he realizes. Clenched up and ready to fight. There’s no way he’d flee, Cloud knows, but he’d leave if Cloud asked him to.

Cloud never would.

Instead he presses into Zack’s palm, fingers digging into the flesh there. He works it for a while, massaging the knots away. Then rubs a firm, gentle caress over the knuckles. Light, tight circles that smooth out the worn, persistent pains of hands on work. 

Zack sighs with relief at the action. He hesitates only briefly before leaning forward to lay his head on Cloud’s lap. Humming happily, shoulders falling.

Cloud huffs. Runs his grip over the meat of Zack’s fingers until the tension bleeds away and his hand becomes completely loose.

“You really are a puppy,” he laughs. It’s a light one, but those are really the only kind he can do regularly. At least in Zack’s presence.

Not so often in other people’s.

Cloud can’t help thinking how lucky he is, knowing that. Thinking it, with Zack laid out like this. Expression almost reverent as he gazes up at Cloud. Pliant in his hands.

Cloud’s chest overflows, heedy and buzzing and tight with adoration. He knows his face doesn’t show it, though. Or his eyes. So he leans down and kisses Zack. On the top of his head and his forehead the tip of his nose. He nips only lightly at Zack’s lips, waiting, and is met by a surge of passion as Zack arcs up to meet him.

“I’m so lucky to have you,” Zack breathes, eyes glazed as he pulls away, and Cloud’s chest aches at the words. He swallows, lashes fluttering. Retreats as his cheeks start to burn, focusing on the give of Zack’s flesh. The warm, languid curl of his fingers as he parts them from Cloud’s own and folds them again atop the back of his hands.

Cloud stops.

“I thought you liked field work,” he breaks the silence.

“Yeah, well...Sephiroth says they’ll probably still call me in for the big stuff, but it won’t be as often. So it’s not completely permanent, y’know?”

“You think you’d be able to sit still that long?” Cloud quirks a small smile, and is happy to see a large one of Zack’s own when he looks back up at him. Then it turns lascivious, a mischievous twinkle entering Zack’s eyes, and he leans forward to cage Cloud between his arms.

“If I have the right incentive,” he purrs, eyes hooded.

Cloud’s face heats all the way to his roots at that, and he coughs, turning his head and holding out a hand. “Not now.”

Zack bounces back, pouting. “Fine! So then we can have breakfast instead, right?”

“Not now.”

“What, no breakfast and no sex? What else is there?”

Cloud gives him a deadpan look, unimpressed, until Zack subsides, pout still in place. “I’m tired, Zack,” he sighs, tilting back until he falls into the bed’s soft embrace, “I want to sleep.”

“Okay, fine. So, we could...take a nap together?”

Cloud raises an eyebrow. “Yes.”

“Hah!” Zack exclaims excitedly. Though for what, Cloud isn’t sure. He nods sharply, standing and pulling off his shirt in one smooth motion. Cloud watches on, lazily eyeing the trial of scars down his torso, before Zack draws his eyes up again.

“I’ve missed sleeping with you so much,” Zack pants, rubbing at his mussed hair, face flushed as he bounces from one leg to another and pulls off his pants.

“Just sleeping, Zack.”

“And cuddling!” Zack protests. He throws his clothes to the other side of the room and jumps onto the bed before Cloud can say anything about it. “I call big spoon.”

Cloud huffs, reluctantly rolling over to make room. “You’re always big spoon,” he grumbles.

“Aww, poor chocobo. Don’t pout!”

“Then don’t call me that.”

“No can do chickaroo.”

“Ugh.”

Cloud feels strong, muscled arms slide around his sides. The line of Zack’s body pressed tight to his own. It’s a long streak of fire. Bands that Cloud can break. That he doesn’t want to. Wrapped around him and against him, cradling him gently. He presses back into the softness and exhales contentedly as Zack’s chin comes to rest on his shoulder, cheek rubbing insistently at his neck.

“You’re beautiful,” Zack breathes, hold tightening minutely. “I love you.”

Cloud smiles. Big and goofy and happy, and doesn’t bother to hide it. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple whump fic for a tumblr prompt fill! Might be a bit OOC.


End file.
